This is how it should be
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Alternate ending to "Exodus" Clark doesn't leave like he did in the episode. He tells Lana his secret and Martha's baby returns. Coming up- The birth of the baby
1. Stay

Note- This is an alternate ending to "Exodus" The Clana one lol! This is how it should have ended! Just kidding! The real ending was really good and I look forward to next season. I just had to think of what could have been. Enjoy  
  
This was not happening. He was leaving and she had no idea why.  
  
"You can't go" she pleaded "Your family needs you, I need you" Then she said the words she had been wanting to say forever "I love you"  
  
"I love you too," He said to her "More than you'll ever know, that's why I have to leave"  
  
Lana couldn't take it anymore. Emotions bottled up inside of her suddenly exploded in a burst of rage and confusion  
  
"Why are you running away from all of this? You say the Clark Kent I know is a lie, but he isn't! He's the most truthful person ever that I have ever met and he wouldn't run away from his problems like this!"  
  
"Lana, please, there are things about me you don't know. I have to leave"  
  
"Clark, talk to me, I'm your girlfriend and you are in serious pain, just tell me! Stop being so secretive! Talk to me, I can't take this anymore!"  
  
"You want to know what's wrong! Do you!" He practically screamed at her  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back  
  
"Everything was so great" He turned away from her "The farm was going great, I was going to be a big brother, I had the girl of my dreams. Then he told me I had to leave"  
  
"Clark, who is 'he'?" Lana asked  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Chloe's not talking to me anymore, the baby is gone, and my own father won't talk to me. Lana, you should have seen the look on his face" his voice became quiet, deepened with pain "I don't know if he'll ever speak to me again"  
  
"Why? It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"I wish I could tell you. I want to tell you so badly.. I just.. can't"  
  
"Clark..."  
  
"Everything is so screwed up right now," he said again in almost a whisper  
  
"Clark.." Lana walked up to him, to face him. "Clark It'll..."  
  
She stopped suddenly "Oh my God" she whispered "You're crying"  
  
"No I'm not" he said, wiping a tear  
  
The sight of Clark Kent crying shocked her. The last time he had cried was in first grade over God-knows-what. He was in serious pain. She was in pain just seeing him like this.  
  
"Yes you are" She wiped a tear away with her palm "Oh my God"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly  
  
"No, no, please, don't be! A lot of stuff is going on for you. It's stressful, I know. Just cry, you don't have to be manly in front of me" She gave him a hopeful half smile which he returned  
  
"I have to leave Lana," He said sniffing "I'll only hurt you"  
  
"No, you won't" She said, stopping him even though he could easily push her out of the way and break about 13 of her bones doing it. He decided to stay, listen to what she had to say.  
  
She put both hands, cupped on his face that now, in spite of himself, had more tears rolling down it; she wiped them each away gently.  
  
"Do you remember?" she asked him "That time in second grade? We were playing outside and I tripped and fell on my finger and it hurt so bad and I started to cry because I thought I broke it?"  
  
Clark nodded, unaware of where this story was going.  
  
"Remember how you helped me up and helped me to the nurse? The whole time how you told me everything was going to be O.K.? You stayed with me in the office with the ice pack the whole time even when the nurse told you to go back to class and you just said" she made her voice sound high pitched like a child when she said it "No, I'm going to stay here until Lana stops hurting"  
  
In spite of the seriousness of the situation, they both laughed a little at the childhood memory.  
  
"So what is your point?" Clark asked  
  
"My point is that you stayed with me until my finger stopped hurting. Telling me funny jokes, talking to me about TV shows. You were there for me when I needed you. You were there to make it all better. You've always been. Now I have a chance to repay you"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger on his lips to hush him up.  
  
"You won't hurt me. I want to help, just let me help. Don't leave, please don't go away"  
  
She wiped away another one of his tears and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Everybody is so mad, everything is so messed up" he said in almost a sob  
  
"It'll get better" she said soothingly "I promise it will. We'll work it out. Together, like a couple should. Chloe is just PMS-ing" he smiled at that "Even with the baby... It's not your fault about that"  
  
"I want to tell you this so badly. I trust you but I'm scared if Chloe finds out"  
  
"Chloe finds out what?" She asked  
  
"I want to tell you"  
  
"Then, tell me" She said "Trust me, you'll feel better with the secret off your back"  
  
"You are so amazing," He said, his eyes misting up again "I don't deserve you"  
  
"Yes you do!" she smiled at him "I'm not amazing"  
  
"Yes you are, and that's why I'm going to tell you. I trust you"  
  
"Clark, you're overwhelmed. It's OK" she changed the subject  
  
"I'm not leaving," He said, more tears coming down his cheeks  
  
"Thank God!" She broke into a smile  
  
"Thank you so much Lana, I was going to do something really stupid I would have regret later. You saved me"  
  
"Wow, I saved you" She said, smiling again "I don't think that's exactly what happened"  
  
"Yes, You did. You are amazing. Don't ever leave me"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her. Almost lifting her up from the ground.  
  
"It'll be better" she whispered, massaging his back with her hands "We'll get through this together"  
  
He began to sob outloud, which she had never before heard or seen him like this. She comforted him the best she could. It was always him that was comforting her and she barely got a chance to do it to him. She was almost at a loss for words.  
  
"It'll be OK" she whispered "We'll work it out"  
  
He hugged her tightly.  
  
"As much as I love you opening up to me" she joked "I can't breathe"  
  
He laughed "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's OK"  
  
She faced him and kissed him on the lips. "You're strong," she said  
  
He wiped his eyes "Apparently not too strong" he smiled  
  
"Hey, like I said you have every right to cry. I'm suprised you haven't gone crazy with all this stuff happening"  
  
"I guess it's you who keeps me sane"  
  
They both smiled and kissed. Their best one yet. Clark was staying and soon he would reveal to Lana the biggest secret of his life. Just because he loved her and trusted her more than anyone in the world. How would she react? Well he's find out soon. They broke apart from the kiss and Lana dried her cheeks some of Clark's tears had gotten on her.  
  
"OOPS sorry" he apologized  
  
Lana shrugged "It's tears, not acid."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"You are amazing," He said to her  
  
"You are"  
  
He wiped his eyes one last time and put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"How do you know everything is going to be all right?" He asked her  
  
"I don't know, I just feel it"  
  
He smiled "Lana Lang is always right"  
  
She laughed "That's a nice way of putting it"  
  
They both smiled at each other. They could both feel it was going to be OK. And to think, Clark was going to be an idiot, put on red krytonite and go to God-knows-where.  
  
"Okay" Clark said to Lana "I'm only going to tell you this because I love you and trust you"  
  
"The secret?" she guessed  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She nodded and followed him. What was the secret he kept talking about? She would find out soon enough. 


	2. Secret

They walked quietly holding hands. His hand was holding hers so tight. It was like he was trying to keep her from running away. They came to the cellar that had been distroyed when the ship was distroyed and walked down the steps. Clark stopped Lana.  
  
"I guarantee you what I will tell you will freak you out. You have to promise to not get mad or stop talking to me. Only my parents and Pete knows this"  
  
Lana looked into his teary blue eyes and sighed "Clark, I promise I won't get mad. Now what is all this about?"  
  
"I'm not from around here," He said suddenly  
  
"Where are you from?" She asked  
  
"There was a ship here, I distroyed it"  
  
Lana tried to put two and two together "What?" she joked "Are you an alien or something. Clark, this isn't Roswell"  
  
Clark stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath "My real name is Kal-El and I am from a planet called Krytonite"  
  
Lana's eyes widened "So.. So you are an alien? Clark that doesn't make sense!"  
  
"I know it doesn't! Do you remember when I took that trip to New York?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yes"  
  
"Well, I visited a scientist, his name was Dr. Swann. He told me about my past. There was a planet called Kryton, It was distroyed and that is the planet I am from"  
  
Lana couldn't believe her ears! Was he joking with her! How could Clark be an alien?  
  
Did aliens even exist? Was Clark going crazy? No, he wouldn't. They listened intensely to what he had to say.  
  
"Look at this"  
  
Clark took off his white shirt revealing the mark that Jor-El had given him. Lana gasped in horror and ran over to him.  
  
"How did you get that?" She asked  
  
She touched it and he winced in pain, she took her finger away and apologized.  
  
"My father did this to me" he said  
  
Lana looked at him in shock "Why would Mr. Kent do this to you?"  
  
Clark shook his head "My real father... not my earth one"  
  
"The one from.. um, Kryton?" Lana asked  
  
Clark nodded "I know how crazy this sounds, but you have to believe me, it's all true"  
  
She smiled and ran her hand across his cheek "I believe you, Clark, this is Smallville, weirder stuff has happened"  
  
He smiled "Do you remember Cyrus?"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah"  
  
"How he thought he was from a different planet and all? Well, he got his past mixed up with mine"  
  
"So, um" she asked remaining as calm as she could even though her heart was almost beating through her chest "How did you, um, come to earth?"  
  
He braced himself; this was going to hurt her when she found out "The meteor shower, I came in a ship"  
  
"The one that killed my parents?" she asked  
  
He sighed "Yes" he said quietly  
  
Lana felt hurt remembering her parents.  
  
"I'm so sorry I killed them," he said  
  
"Hey, you know it wasn't your fault. You were just a baby, right?"  
  
"I was about 3"  
  
"A 3-year-old can't be blamed for a death"  
  
He smiled "You're taking this news suprisingly well"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm trying my best to remain calm. It isn't everyday you find out your boyfriend is from another planet"  
  
He smiled at her "Do you remember that necklace you use to have? The green meteor one?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's a meteor rock called Kryptonite.. It's from Krypton and it's one of the reasons that most of the weird stuff happens around here. Did you ever notice how I couldn't be around you when you wore it?"  
  
"No, why can't you be near the rock?"  
  
He shrugged "I don't know, It makes me sick and could kill me if I was around it for too long"  
  
Lana nodded "I see"  
  
"There was a ship down here. But I kept hearing voices from my real father, the one who put this mark on me.. He kept telling me to leave Smallville, fulfill my destiny or something" he said almost robotically "He told me if I didn't everyone I loved would get hurt"  
  
"So that's why you kept saying you'd hurt me if you stayed"  
  
"Yes. And I'm afraid I still might. I distroyed the ship, with the green meteor rock. The whole ship just exploded and there was this surge of power throughout the town from it... My parents were driving home from the wedding and the power hit the car" He spoke quietly now filled with pain "The car toppled over.. And mom lost the baby"  
  
"Oh, Clark" Lana said, putting her hand on his chest  
  
"I told you it was my fault"  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was sort of a wrong place at the wrong time thing"  
  
"Try telling that to my father. You should have seen my mother.. She was so devastated.. She was crying so much"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Clark" Lana said  
  
"It's my fault, She was looking so forward to having another kid... but.."  
  
He was at a loss for words now and his eyes teared up again.  
  
"I don't think they'll ever forgive me," he said, his voice cracking  
  
"Yes they will," she said supportively  
  
She kissed him and he kissed her, the kiss quickly turned into a hug.  
  
"I can't believe you aren't freaking out" he whispered to her  
  
"This doesn't change the way I feel about you.. or how much I love you" she said while he held her in his arms.  
  
They broke apart from the hug to kiss again.  
  
"It will get better. You have me and I'm not going anywhere" she said after they kissed  
  
They both shared a moment of scilence to smile at each other.  
  
"So, are you like Cyrus? Do you have the power to heal?" she asked him  
  
Clark smiled "I have super speed"  
  
"Super speed? How so?"  
  
Before she could finish the word 'so'. He had ran out and come back with some flowers. Lana's face turned to an expression of pure shock"  
  
Holy sh.. I mean, Wow!" she remarked "Just..uh, Wow"  
  
"Yeah" he smiled coyly "I'm fast" he gave her the flowers "I got these for you"  
  
Her expression changed from shook to giggling. She giggled, putting one in her hair and the other in her shirt pocket "How sweet.. But Clark, that superspeed is amazing! So what else can you do?"  
  
"I can't get hurt or sick unless I'm near the green meteor rocks, and I can set fire with my eyes and in addition to superspeed I also have superstregth"  
  
Lana smiled "So that is how you saved me all those times. Now everything makes sense. How whenever I was in trouble, you'd be there! I've always wondered how you did it.. and.. and now I know"  
  
"Oh, and also I have X-ray vision"  
  
"X-ray vision?" she asked  
  
"I can see through things"  
  
She nodded, astonished "Wow, Clark.. that is really.. Cool"  
  
He smiled "But it has to stay just between us, Pete and my parents no one else"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Wait.. so if green meteors make you sick, then what about the red ones?"  
  
Clark sighed, suddenly remembering the red meteor rock in his pocket, the one he was going to put on the make leaving easier.  
  
"That rock.. it makes me bad.. Kind of like a drug, like pot or cocaine. Do you remember when I went out with that punk girl Jessie?"  
  
"Yeah.. were you on the red?"  
  
Clark nodded "And when you caught me kissing Chloe that time when she had the parasite.. When I was suppose to go on a date with you?"  
  
Lana nodded, flinching at the memory "Yes"  
  
"Well, everything was so horrible right now.. I was going to leave, and put the class ring with red in it to make it easier. Make me feel better, like a druggie would"  
  
Lana looked him in the eyes "Thank God I stopped you"  
  
Clark smiled "Yeah, I was about to make the worst mistake of my life.. But could you do something for me"  
  
Lana nodded "Anything"  
  
Careful not to get it near him, Clark gave the ring in his pocket to Lana.  
  
"Smash it, distroy it, just get rid of it so I'll never need it again"  
  
Lana nodded "Okay"  
  
He gave her a hammer from his house and she smashed the ring, getting rid of all the krytonite there was. She walked back to Clark smiling.  
  
"It's distroyed," she said smiling  
  
"Thank God"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck "You don't need meteor drugs to make you feel better"  
  
He kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I have you for that" he whispered 


	3. Forgiven

Lana broke apart from the kissing.  
  
"Clark, look"  
  
Clark looked over to see his mother and father, who had just gotten back from the hospital going in the house. Clark frowned at them, they had never looked so..Old. They looked at least 5 years older minus the gray hair. They looked so depressed; they had a right to be sense Martha had lost they baby and all. Clark sighed with sadness. Lana put her hands on his face.  
  
"Talk to them, Clark"  
  
He sighed again "I don't know, My father is mad"  
  
"Then talk to your mother"  
  
"Okay.. Will you come with me?"  
  
She smiled and took his hand "Okay, let's go"  
  
Lana and Clark walked into his house, hand in hand. He kept sighing heavily and she kept squeezing his hand for support. They opened the door.  
  
"You can do it, Clark, You can"  
  
He smiled "Yeah"  
  
They walked into the house. Martha was sitting at the table, it was obvious that she had been crying.  
  
"Clark" she said, faking a smile "Hey Lana"  
  
Lana smiled "Hey Mrs. Kent, um, Clark wants to talk to you"  
  
"Clark.. You're father told me"  
  
Clark grimaced "He did?"  
  
"Yeah.. Sit down"  
  
Clark and Lana sat down on the seats. Looking serious.  
  
"Honey" Martha said, putting her hand on his left hand "I know all about the ship"  
  
"Oh God" Clark said, feeling sick  
  
"I know why you did what you did.. You were scared, You didn't know" she looked at Lana "Lana, could you leave us for just a second?"  
  
"No mom, she knows" Clark told her  
  
"What? Clark, you told her?"  
  
"No, no" Lana assured her "I'm guarding this secret on my life. I swear on my life that I will keep this forever.. You can trust me"  
  
Martha sighed "You really love her, don't you Clark?"  
  
Clark smiled at Lana, and then his mother "Oh yeah" he said  
  
Martha smiled "It's about time she knows anyway... But.. um, about the baby and everything.. I'm not mad at you, Clark"  
  
"You have every right to, I'm so mad at myself"  
  
"I'm sad because I lost the baby, but I know what you did, you did without thinking. If you would have known the consequences. You would have never done it.. I know that"  
  
"I would have never.. And if I could go back in time.. I would have never..." Martha's eyes teared up again "The ship healed me... You know, maybe it could happen again... I mean, I'm healed, right?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"I could always.. Try again.. and if it doesn't happen.. Then it just wasn't meant to be"  
  
Clark shrugged "How come that doesn't make me feel better? I still feel guilty"  
  
Martha smiled "You're father will forgive you soon, he's stubborn, just give him time, Okay sweetie?"  
  
Clark smiled "Okay"  
  
Martha walked over and hugged him "Even if I don't get pregnant again" she whispered to him "I still have you, I still got to raise you like you were my own"  
  
"I'm so sorry mom" He said, his voice almost cracking  
  
"It's okay, Clark, I forgive you" She said, rocking him in her arms  
  
They broke apart and smiled at each other.  
  
"Go talk to you're father" Martha told her son  
  
Clark looked uncertain "Do you think it's too soon?"  
  
Martha shook her head "He's mad. But deep inside he wants to forgive you and have everything back to normal"  
  
"Will it ever be normal?" Clark asked  
  
Martha shrugged and brushed some of her hair back "I don't know"  
  
Clark turned to Lana but she shook her head.  
  
"Do this on your own, Clark, I can't help you with this"  
  
He smiled "Wait for me in the loft?"  
  
She smiled back "I'll be waiting"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and walked out to go to the loft. Clark looked at his mother, who gave him thumbs up; he smiled and gave her thumbs up. He sighed and straightened himself, walking up the stairs. His head was spinning. What would he say? How would he get his father to listen? His father was still mad, without a doubt. He got to his door. This was it. He was going to talk to his father. Clark took a deep breath and opened the door. 


	4. Better

Lana sat on the couch in the loft. Waiting patiently for Clark to return. She still felt freaked out after learning his secret. So, Clark Kent was actually Kal-El from Krypton? Lana shivered. He had even shown her his superspeed. She tapped her fingers waiting. Clark was talking to his father now, apologizing. His mother had forgiven him for everything although she had lost the baby; she was willing to forgive him. Clark walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey" He said  
  
"Hey, how did it go?"  
  
Clark smiled "He's talking to me, that's a good sign. It's going to take a while to get on his good side"  
  
"Atleast he is talking to you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Clark laid down on the couch, his head on Lana's lap, she massaged his head.  
  
"That feels so good" he commented "I think you've found you're calling"  
  
Lana laughed "I think I'll do something else with my life"  
  
"You're good at this"  
  
"I'm so glad you stayed" she whispered to him  
  
"I'm so glad you destroyed the ring for me" He said smiling "Now do I have to talk to Chloe?"  
  
She smiled "Yeah, don't worry. She's stubborn but deep down inside she is a really good person"  
  
"Yeah, I know that"  
  
"I'll talk to her before you, don't worry"  
  
Like she was a stuffed animal, he lifted her up and sat her down on top of him.  
  
"I don't even need superstregth to do that, you are so light"  
  
She giggled and kissed him "Every girl loves to hear that"  
  
He kissed her back; soon they were making out on the couch.  
  
"Oh, should I come back?"  
  
They broke apart to see Chloe standing on the stairs.  
  
"You guys are obviously busy," she said sarcastically  
  
"No, Chloe, stay" Lana said, getting off of Clark and sitting down next to him  
  
"Chloe, I want to talk to you"  
  
"Oh?" Chloe raised her eyebrow "What is there to talk about?"  
  
"C'Mon Chloe, don't be like that" Lana said  
  
"I was looking for you, Lana, I don't even know why I came here. Pete told me you were going out of town"  
  
"I was..." Clark trailed off "But I decided I didn't want to leave Smallville"  
  
"Well, that's good.. I guess"  
  
"C'mon, let's talk" he gave her puppy-dog eyes "Please?"  
  
Chloe sighed "OK"  
  
Chloe sat down on the couch next to Lana.  
  
"You got two minutes, Kent."  
  
Clark sighed "I know how I wasn't completely honest with you and I'm so sorry for that.. But we have been friends sense the eighth grade Chloe, that's 4 years. Four long years. We have been through hard times and fights, I know that. But we've also, you know, had fun together"  
  
Chloe smiled "We did have our good times"  
  
Clark smiled too "Yeah, look I have missed you and I am sorry that I haven't been honest with you"  
  
Chloe sighed "I haven't been honest with you either"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Lionel Luthor approached me to do an article" Chloe spilled the secret "An article about you.."  
  
"About me? Why?" Clark asked even though he had a pretty good idea why  
  
Chloe shrugged "I declined but after the fight I decided to go along with it.. I have been feeling guilty all day about it. I'm turning him down, I've never had guilt this horrible in my whole life" she looked him dead in the eyes "I'm so sorry"  
  
Clark smiled "I don't blame you for trying to do the article" he hid his anger for Lionel Luthor "You know what? Let's just forget everything that happened"  
  
Chloe smiled at Clark "I'd like that"  
  
"Great. I know it's going to take me a while to get on your good side"  
  
Chloe nodded "Yeah, I know. But.. maybe it won't take you that long"  
  
Chloe got up and took a look at Clark and Lana. She sighed.  
  
"Damn. You two look amazing together"  
  
Clark and Lana smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Lana said  
  
"Don't mention it. Well, I'm glad everything between us is good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to call that old jerk and tell him to take that article offer and shove it"  
  
The three laughed and Chloe left. Clark put his arm around Lana.  
  
"We do look amazing together"  
  
Lana giggled and rested her head on his shoulder "I told you it would get better"  
  
He held her hand "Yeah. Lana Lang is always right"  
  
She laughed and playfully hit him. He laughed and they both looked into each other's eyes. They had never been more in love with each other. At the same time, they both moved in for a kiss.  
  
"Woah, I'll come back later"  
  
Clark and Lana broke apart interrupted again, they looked over to see Martha.  
  
"Hey mom" Clark said  
  
"You got on his good side, that's great" she said smiling "He can't stay mad at you.. No one can"  
  
Lana laughed "It's the farm boy charm"  
  
Clark put his arm around her "It works doesn't it"  
  
Martha looked on at the 'kids'. "You guys look so good together"  
  
"Two times in one day" Lana said, joking with Clark "They may be right"  
  
"Well I better go, I'll leave you two kids alone"  
  
Martha had no doubts about leaving them alone because she knew how responsible they were and how Lana vowed to stay a virgin until she graduated high school. She turned to leave. Clark stopped her.  
  
"Mom? Are you going to be OK?"  
  
Martha stopped and smiled hopefully at Clark "Soon, I'll be okay soon. But I'm getting close to being okay"  
  
"If there is anything we can do for you let us know" Lana offered  
  
Martha smiled "No, I just need to do this on my own. I'll be fine. Just keep being yourselves. Don't change, OK?"  
  
"OK" Clark and Lana said, uncertain by what she meant by that  
  
"Goodnight, kids, I love you both"  
  
"Goodnight mom"  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Kent"  
  
Martha left. Clark and Lana were left there.  
  
"She's going to be okay" Clark said to Lana  
  
Lana nodded "Think of how much of a mess she would have been if you left"  
  
Clark smiled "Thank you for stopping me"  
  
"Hey" Lana said, "Maybe she's going to try and get pregnant again"  
  
Clark shuddered "Gross, I don't even want to think about something like that"  
  
They both laughed and smiled at each other.  
  
"You think that if we kiss again we'll get interrupted again?"  
  
Clark laughed "It's getting late, Mr. Sullivan is probably worried about you"  
  
Lana looked at her watch, it was 8:45 "I still have 15 minutes. What do you want to do?"  
  
Clark smiled "You want to massage my head again?"  
  
Lana laughed "Sure"  
  
He laughed and laid his head down on her lap. She massaged his head some more.  
  
"Weird how fast it took everything to get better" Lana joked "I know if have to say 'I told you so'"  
  
Clark laughed "Now you know why I always ran out on important events and was at the scene of every crime"  
  
Lana laughed "The weird thing is that I'm not that freaked out. I always knew that you were special... You were different from the rest"  
  
He smiled "Yeah, I always wanted to tell you but I decided to wait for the right moment. Out in the driveway, when you stopped me from leaving.. I just knew this was the time.."  
  
"What did your father mean by 'fulfill your destiny'?"  
  
Clark shrugged "I don't know... I'm just going to stay in Smallville for now, I've got everyone I love here"  
  
Lana smiled and brushed some of his hair back "This is your home"  
  
Clark got up and sat down next to Lana.  
  
"So, out there today, um, did I tell you I loved you?"  
  
"Yeah" Lana stalled "I said it first though. So you, um, take it back"  
  
Clark shook his head "I just wish it could have been more romantic. The first time I tell my girlfriend I love her is when she is trying to stop me from running away"  
  
Lana laughed "Let's do it now.. I love you, Clark Kent"  
  
He smiled "I love you too Lana Lang"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Does it feel weird to say that?" Lana asked  
  
Clark smiled "A little, but it feels great"  
  
Lana kissed him and got up. "I should leave"  
  
"Yeah.. Um, do you wanna go horseback riding tomorrow?"  
  
Lana smiled "Of course... We'll stop by the trees again, I got the blanket"  
  
She waved goodbye and walked off. Clark sat back in his seat. He smiled to himself. Just a few hours ago, he felt so depressed. He felt hated; everything was so messed up. Then she came along and made it all better. Clark shook his head, what made him crazy enough to steal the red krytonite class ring and drive off to God-knows-where. He and Chloe had start over; they had forgotton everything that they had done wrong to each other. His mother had forgiven him for everything. He was even close to getting on his father's good side! Clark smiled to himself, Thank God for Lana, he thought, If she hadn't come along.. If she hadn't comforted me when I lost it, He cringed at the embarrassment of crying in front of Lana, although she hadn't minded. If Lana didn't stop me, God knows where I'd be right now. He lied down on the couch, looking forward to spending tomorrow with the best girlfriend in the world. 


	5. Alive

"Lana! Chloe! Lana! Chloe!"  
  
Lana and Chloe ran to the window where Clark was maniacally running up to their door. He had an ear to ear smile on his face. Lana and Chloe ran down the stairs, eager to see what Clark was so happy about. They opened it.  
  
"Clark what the..?"  
  
"The baby is still alive" he interrupted Chloe  
  
"What?" asked Lana, confused  
  
"I know it sounds crazy but the baby is still alive"  
  
"How?" Chloe asked  
  
Clark walked in the door, as if he was a child on caffeine he began telling the story.  
  
"Okay, so you know how mom lost the baby in the truck accident right?"  
  
"Yeah" Chloe and Lana said in unison  
  
"Well, the hospital told her that she lost the baby. Well this morning she started throwing up and getting weird cravings again. Then she started saying that she felt like something was still kicking inside of her. We didn't know what it was so she went to the store and got a pregnancy test.. And it turned blue!"  
  
Chloe was beyond confused. How could a baby seem dead and then magically come back to life like that?  
  
"But. wait.." Lana said "When she miscarried didn't they take the baby out of her?"  
  
Clark nodded "Yeah.. but as crazy as it sounds.. I think it, um, grew back"  
  
Chloe shook her head, confused "How could it have grown back?"  
  
"I don't know.. Maybe it was the meteor rocks"  
  
Clark nodded at Lana, she nodded back. She knew that what Clark had really meant was the ship.  
  
"It doesn't make sense," Chloe said  
  
Clark shrugged "Who cares? This is the weirdest town in America! All we know is that mom has the baby back. She went to a doctor in Metropolis this morning and they did another sonogram"  
  
Lana's eyes lit up "Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"They didn't want to know. They just wanted to know if it was healthy.. and it was"  
  
Chloe did still not understand how this could have happened. It was so weird! She shrugged; this was America's weirdest town so she decided she'd keep an open mind. Clark was practically spewing happiness. She hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. That was all that mattered right now.  
  
"Well, congrats Clark, you're going to be a big brother again!" Chloe said supportively  
  
Clark smiled and hugged Chloe, lifting her off the ground; she was a little suprised at his action but glad that they were friends again. He put Chloe down and hugged Lana. She giggled and they kissed.  
  
"Do you guys want to see her? She just got home" Clark asked them, his arms still around Lana  
  
"Yeah" Chloe and Lana said together  
  
They took Chloe's car over to Clark's house and all walked in as fast as they could. Martha was sitting on a chair, her belly swelled like a person who was 6 months pregnant. Jonathan was sitting next to her, staring into her eyes and holding her hand. They were interrupted by the kids.  
  
"Woah" Clark said, shocked at how big Martha's belly had gotten "How did that happen?"  
  
Martha shrugged "I don't know, It swelled up all of the sudden when we were on our way to the hospital"  
  
Chloe hid her shock "This is so amazing" she said smiling  
  
"I know, right? Don't worry, we're not even going to question on how this all happened" Lana assured Martha  
  
Martha smiled "Thanks, because I have no idea how this could have happened. But however, It's a blessing"  
  
They all smiled. Martha put her hand on her stomach suddenly and laughed.  
  
"Is it kicking?" Chloe asked  
  
"Yeah" she smiled "You wanna feel?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Chloe went over and put her hand on Martha's bulging belly. The baby kicked her hand almost immeaditialy.  
  
"Woah!" Chloe exclaimed, laughing herself now "That little guy is strong. Or little girl"  
  
"Yeah, it's been kicking a lot sense we got home. The doctor says it's going to be an active baby," Jonathan said, beaming  
  
"Well, listen I have to go. But if you need anything me and my father can help you out with anything"  
  
"Thank you, Chloe" Martha said, smiling  
  
Chloe waved goodbye and left. They all stood there for a moment.  
  
"Okay, now that she is gone" Martha said, "I have to tell you all this"  
  
"What?" Clark asked  
  
"It's about the baby. You know how the ship healed me and made it able for me to get pregnant?"  
  
Everyone nodded except for Lana.  
  
"I'll tell you later" Clark whispered to Lana  
  
"Well" Martha said, "The ship had the same effect on the baby. When I miscarried and they removed the baby.. As crazy as it sound they didn't actually remove the baby, just the form of the baby"  
  
They all stared on, confused. Martha continued.  
  
"It is confusing, I know. But the baby, the actual baby was just hiding from everything that they were doing. Playing dead I guess. The things that the ship healed with kept the baby alive.... The baby didn't get hurt like a normal one would... It can't get hurt.."  
  
"So.. The baby is.." Clark guessed  
  
Martha nodded "Yes! It had something to do with the ship and Kryton! The baby has everything that you do, Clark. How it can't get hurt or sick"  
  
"What about the green krytonite?" Clark asked  
  
Martha shrugged "I don't know.. But if it has your strength.. It must have your weakness"  
  
"So" Clark smiled "You mean I'll have someone else in this world who is just like me?"  
  
"Yes!" Martha said, smiling at her son  
  
Lana put her arm around Clark's waist "Now, when he discovers that he has those powers he could take to you. You'll be the only one who knows what he is going through"  
  
Clark smiled and put his arm around Lana, feeling totally happy that things were turning around.  
  
"Can I feel it kicking?" Lana asked  
  
"Sure" Martha smiled  
  
Lana went over and felt it. It kicked at her hand.  
  
"Wow, Clark you have to feel this! It definitely has your superstregth!"  
  
Clark laughed and felt the baby kicking.  
  
"Yeah it does," He said smiling  
  
Jonathan got up "Does anyone want soda?" he asked  
  
"Yeah" all three said together  
  
"Okay" Jonathan left the room  
  
"He's forgiving you, Clark" Martha told him  
  
Clark smiled "I'm just so glad everything worked out"  
  
Martha smiled "You know" she whispered humorously "The ships the real father of the baby"  
  
All three of them laughed. Clark stared on at Lana, she was so beautiful, and so in love with him. He absolutely felt the same way about her. He stared at his mother, who looked about 5 years younger. She looked as if the weight of the world was suddenly taking of her shoulders. She was glowing and smiling for the first time sense Lex's wedding. Clark smiled thinking about how much fun Lex was probably having in the Caribbean; he had no idea what had happened to Lex. But they would both find out soon. 


	6. Gone

Chloe sighed and clicked on the remote for some channel surfing. Nothing good was on. An old episode of Spongebob that she had seen 100 times before, Some kids whining about being so pretty on 90210 and an episode of that Marykate and Ashley show that she would rather kill herself than watch. She decided to put on the news, atleast something interesting would be there.  
  
"We have breaking news that Lex Luthor's plane was hijacked. It crashed near Tampa Bay, Florida. The police have nor yet found Lex Luthor's body but are still looking. He is presumed dead"  
  
Chloe gasped in horror. Lex Luthor was dead? There had to be some mistake! She listened intensely to the reporter.  
  
"There will be a memorial service for Lex Luthor tomorrow at the Smallville funeral home. In other news Lionel Luthor, who hired the pilot to drug his son and kill him was arrested today and taken to jail earlier this morning. He will go to court June 3rd. Lex's wife, Dr. Helen Bryce is now in Smallville hospital, the pilot, who has also been arrested, saved her and she made it out with nothing more than a broken leg. All us of here at 24 news send our deepest sympathy to Helen Bryce right now..."  
  
Chloe turned the TV off in shock. Oh my God, she thought, Lex Luthor is dead. She turned the TV back on and changed the channel. It was on every channel that she saw. Oh God, What if Lana finds...  
  
"Noo! Noooo!"  
  
Chloe jumped up. She heard something crashing and Lana collapsing and crying on the ground. As if she had superspeed herself, Chloe ran up the stairs as fast as she could to Lana's room. She saw Lana's vase broken in pieces on the floor and Lana, up against the wall crying with her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
"No" she sobbed repeatedly  
  
"Lana?" Chloe called softly "I'm so sorry"  
  
Lana said nothing but sobbed some more.  
  
"He's gone, Chloe" she said atlast "He's dead"  
  
Chloe stared at Lana with concern; she had not seen Lana cry like that sense Whitney died. She walked over and knelt down by Lana. Who still had her head buried in her hands. She was softly sobbing.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe whispered "I'm so sorry" she said again  
  
Lana lifted her head up and sniffed. Chloe felt so sad just looking at Lana, who even when she looked horrible, she still looked beautiful. Chloe envied that about Lana, she envied a lot about Lana, her exotic looks, her boyfriend Clark Kent, who Chloe was still trying to get over. Lana was her female best friend and she loved her like a sister. Their friendship had its difficulties but always made it through in the end. Chloe always had to comfort Lana when she cried, it was just instinct, well except when she was mad at her or when Lana would cry at night. Chloe was too tired to talk to her but during the day, Chloe could not see Lana cry without doing something. Chloe sat down next to Lana and put her arm around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Chloe said for the third time  
  
Lana was still silent. She finally spoke up.  
  
"I just can't believe I'll never see him again"  
  
"I know" Chloe said, sighing  
  
Chloe hugged Lana and the two girls were silent again.  
  
"You should call Clark" Chloe told Lana  
  
Lana sighed "Yeah.. He must be taking this hard, Lex was one of his best friends"  
  
Lana got up and went to go dial the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" Martha's sobbing voice was heard over the line  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent, It's Lana, Is Clark OK?"  
  
"I don't know" she sobbed again "We just found out, I'm so sorry about it, I know you guys were friends.. Let me put Clark on the line"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Hello?" Clark's voice sounded so low and monotone that Lana had to spend a second to figure out if it was his or not  
  
"Hey, It's Lana. I heard..."  
  
"Have you been crying?" he asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"My mom is going over to see Helen, she's still in the hospital"  
  
"Oh, Are you going to the service?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I please come over? Please?"  
  
His voice softened up "Yeah, of course you can, you're my girlfriend"  
  
Lana smiled "OK, I'll be right over"  
  
Lana hung up and turned to Chloe.  
  
"I'm going over to keep Clark company, OK?"  
  
Chloe stared at Lana with concern "Are you going to be OK?"  
  
Lana looked to the ground and crossed her arms "I don't know"  
  
"You know if you need anything, I'm here for you"  
  
Lana smiled and hugged Chloe "Thank you so much" she whispered, her voice starting to turn into a sob "Clark is the one you should be worried about now"  
  
Lana took her purse and drove over to Clark's house. She walked up to the loft and saw him; he was sitting on the couch. He looked so depressed. He had just lost one of his best friends. Lana and Lex were good friends but Clark and Lex were so good of friends that Lex made Clark his best man at the wedding.  
  
"Hey" Lana said quietly  
  
"Hey" he said back, just as quietly  
  
He looked at her, she had been crying, he could tell, Her eyes were red- rimmed and bloodshot. Both of them had depressed expressions.  
  
"I just can't believe I'll never see Lex again"  
  
His voice sounded exactly like it had yesterday when she had stopped him from leaving. So deepened with pain that it hurt her as well. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him. He hugged her too.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" she sobbed "Why him? Why now? He was finally happy?"  
  
He rubbed her back as she cried "I don't know... That bastard Lionel Luther. I could kill him myself..." He was even suprised by his own rage  
  
"Killed by his own father" Lana said almost robotically "Horrible"  
  
She lied down on his chest "He is a bastard.. First, he tries to do an article on you.. Then he.. Kills his son, How could he be so spineless to do something like that"  
  
"He's rotting in jail now"  
  
"What if he bails himself out?"  
  
Clark sighed "I don't know... Helen called today; she wants me to speak at his funeral. I suck a speeches"  
  
Lana smiled "I could help.. Just think of how much he meant to you, how good us a guy he was... most of the time..."  
  
Clark smiled "I'm still in so much shock.. This is so crazy"  
  
She kissed him "I know... This sucks.."  
  
Chloe did not watch TV for the rest of the day, She was afraid she would see more on Lex's death. She felt bad, although they were not close. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked  
  
"It's Pete"  
  
Chloe walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, did you hear what happened?" He asked  
  
"Yeah.. I can't believe Lex is dead"  
  
"Yeah, me either.. I never really liked him but I still feel bad about it"  
  
"Yeah me too, I just can't believe Lionel Luthor would do something so horrible as arrange his own son's death.." Chloe changed the subject "So, Lana and Clark are together"  
  
"Yeah.. Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe sighed "Yeah, I'm just trying to let him go.. You know, I never thought I would hear myself saying this but I would want to see what it would be like to have somebody.. I sound so desperate"  
  
Pete laughed "No, you don't."  
  
Pete looked at Chloe, he still had a crush on her, not that she noticed always drooling over Clark. She merely saw Pete as her buddy, partner in crime, nothing more than that but the way she was talking now.. Maybe he had a chance. Lex had died, nobody could have predicted that.. In that moment Pete realized something, You could die at any moment.. So why not live life to the fullest?  
  
Chloe smiled "Yeah, I do... But Clark is happy with Lana.. You know, why am I thinking about my own troubles? Lex Luthor just died.. Can you believe that they haven't found the body yet?"  
  
Pete shook his head "If they haven't seen the body, How do they know he is dead?"  
  
Chloe shrugged "I don't know..."  
  
Lana and Clark were lying on the couch in the loft, Her head on this chest. They were both so sad over the death of Lex that they just lied there in silence for the last 15 minutes. Just enjoying each other's company and glad that one of them was not on the plane.  
  
"You're speech was beautiful" Lana said softly  
  
Clark smiled "Thanks, I just tried to put all you told me in a 4 minute speech"  
  
"Lex would have liked it"  
  
Clark sighed, something did not seem right. The police said Lex Luthor was dead, his plane had gone down, and yet there was no body. Lex Luthor couldn't be dead! He was alive, Clark knew it, Clark felt it! He sighed again and ran his fingers through Lana's silky hair. 


	7. Carpe Diem

The whole town of Smallville came to the funeral to pay their respects, although most of them never really liked Lex that much. Lana and Clark stood closely together. He had his arm around her waist and was holding her tight. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and he hugged her again, they were both so happy to be in each other's arms after all that had happened. Pete walked over to them.  
  
"Hey guys" Pete greeted them  
  
Clark smiled "Thanks for coming Pete, I know you and Lex weren't close"  
  
Pete nodded "I just thought I should pay my respects to the guy... You know, Lex's death has inspired me to live life to the fullest.."  
  
He glanced over at Chloe, who was dressed in a beautiful black dress with long sleeves and black highheels. He finally decided that the time was right to tell her his feelings.  
  
"I'm going to go over and talk to Chloe, I'll see you two later"  
  
"Bye" the both said  
  
They looked at him suspiciously as he walked away.  
  
"Do you think he's going to..?" Clark asked  
  
"I think she'll say yes" Lana answered, she looked over at Helen, who looked absolutely miserable "I'm going to go see Dr. Bryce" she told Clark "She looks like she may need a friend"  
  
"Okay" Clark said, taking his arm off from around her waist  
  
She kissed him "Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
She walked over to Helen. As soon as Helen saw her, she smiled.  
  
"Lana, hey"  
  
"Dr. Bryce, I am so sorry," Lana said, feeling a lump in her throat  
  
"Thanks... I miss him so much," She said, her voice cracking  
  
Chloe looked over to see Pete walking toward her.  
  
"Hey" she said and hugged him. He was surprised by her actions, but liked it nonetheless  
  
He hugged her back. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm OK" she smiled "We weren't really that close"  
  
"Yeah, I never really liked him.... But.. his death his inspired me in a way"  
  
"Oh?" Chloe asked "In what way?"  
  
"To live life to the fullest, Carpe Diem and crap like that"  
  
Chloe laughed "You're scaring me, you know that?"  
  
He smiled "Oh sorry, but look, I want to talk"  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
"Us"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah.. I know you still haven't gotten over Clark.."  
  
"Pete. .I told you a million times, I'm over him"  
  
"This is going to sound crazy but I need to ask you this"  
  
"Ask me" she smiled "I'm all about crazy"  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Chloe was at a loss for words "Woah.. that is crazy"  
  
Pete kept his cool "Is that a no?"  
  
Chloe shook her head "No.. It's not a no"  
  
"Is it a yes"  
  
Chloe shook her head again; "It's not a yes"  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
"It's unexecpted, crazy, spiontantious, weird, something I never thought you would do.."  
  
"Why don't we give it a try?"  
  
"Woah, Pete, You can't just come over here and ask me to be your girlfriend.. We've been just friends for so long and..."  
  
"Carpe Diem" He said "live everyday like it was you're last.. You know how yesterday you were saying that you were wondering what it would be like to have somebody? I can be that somebody!"  
  
Chloe smiled "Are you serious, Pete? You really want me to be you're girlfriend?"  
  
He smiled too "Yeah, I think I do"  
  
Chloe smiled at him. He had gone crazy! It was so unlike him to just ask her this unexpectedly like this. If this was so crazy and he was just a friend.. Then why was she smiling so big?  
  
"Can I ask you why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
He laughed "You're amazing, Chloe. You don't see that. Clark doesn't see it but I do.. And for so long I have seen you hurt by him and bottled my feelings for you up... If I have learned anything from Lex's death, it was that I could be dead tommorow.. I have no idea, but even if I do die tomorrow.. I just couldn't without telling you how I feel"  
  
Chloe was shocked at how romantic and wise Pete was acting. Carpe Diem, she thought to herself, live everyday like it was you last. Maybe I should start thinking like that. Do something daring, Sullivan, now.  
  
He never saw it coming, without warning she grabbed him and kissed him. Not that he minded.  
  
"Carpe Diem" she whispered "Live everyday like it was your last"  
  
They went back to the kissing. Both of them incredibly happy by there daring actions. Clark couldn't help smiling at Pete and Chloe kissing, He was so glad that Chloe was forgetting him. He loved Chloe, as a friend of course, and wanted her to be happy above all. By the looks on both of their faces, they were. Clark looked over at Helen and Lana, who were hugging and crying.  
  
"If you need anything" Lana sobbed to Helen "You know you can call me"  
  
"Thank you so much" Helen sobbed, smiling "You have no idea how much that means to me"  
  
Lana smiled "Well, I should go.. The service is starting"  
  
"Yeah, me too.. Thank Clark for being a speaker.. I know Lex would have wanted it that way"  
  
Lana nodded "He put together a beautiful speech, you'll love it"  
  
Lana walked back to Clark.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to give the speech?"  
  
He nodded "Yeah..."  
  
He put his arm around her and they both walked into the service. The room was decorated with tons of flowers; there was no casket but a picture of Lex. The funeral was going beautifully. When it was Clark's turn, he went up slowly.  
  
"Hi.." He started "I was honored when Helen asked me to give a speech..Lex and I were very close and he really was a great guy.."  
  
Clark stalled he looked over at Pete and Chloe, who had grown closer in a little less than 5 minutes. He had his arm around her and her head was on his shoulder. Live everyday like it was your last, he thought. He continued his speech.  
  
"I had a speech prepared.. It said everything that everyone else had said, How great of a guy Lex Luthor was and how much he accomplished.. I cannot express in words how sad I am that he died.. However, we shouldn't mourn his life, we should celebrate it, It sounds corny I know.. But it's really true.. If Lex's death had taught us anything, it is that we could be dead in any moment.. We should live everyday like it was our last.. Take chances.. Not have any regrets.. Just yesterday, I was about to make the dumbest mistake of my life.. I was going to leave Smallville for God-knows- where. But my girlfriend, Lana Lang, convinced me to stay.. and I'm glad I did! Everything has turned around.. I was forgiving for all the stupid stuff I did, and this July I'm going to have another sibling" He looked over at his mother, who smiled widely and rubbed her belly "My point is that life is something we should celebrate.. Something we should embrace everyday.. Do it for Lex, Do it for yourselves..Take a chance.. Ask that guy or girl you've been liking forever out" He looked over at Chloe and Pete who both smiled "Lex died happy, he had a beautiful wife and for the first time in a long time, he was actually happy...atleast he got to be happy in his life.."  
  
His speech was interrupted by someone clapping. Clark looked over.. It was Lex! His face was scratched up and he had many bruises but he was alive!  
  
"Sorry to ruin the beautiful ceremony" Lex smiled "But I'm not dead!" 


	8. Return

Lana closed the Talon early so that they could hear how Lex made it back to Smallville. Lex sat on the couch with Helen. Pete and Chloe, Lana and Clark, and Martha, minus Jonathan were all there listening to him talk.  
  
"So" He continued, wrapping his arm around Helen "The plane crashed into water and I took the life jacket and swam ashore.. I could see there was land from where I was swimming.. I am so thankful now that I took those swimming lessons when I was a kid.. I remembered some of the things they had taught me. That water tide was so strong, I can just feel it now.." He stalled and sighed  
  
"You OK?" Lana asked  
  
Lex smiled "Yeah I'm fine, Just a flashback.."  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it anymore..."  
  
"No, I'll talk... So where was I? Oh so I swam ashore and got to dry land and everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a hospital. Suprisingly nobody knew who the Luthor family was" He smirked "But just to be sure I went under a different name.. Terrance Richardson.. They bought it without questions.. Well, I was fine other than a lot of scratches and burns as you can see" He pointed to the many bruises on his face "I stayed at the hospital for 2 days so I could rest up.. The whole time I was thinking about Helen.. If she was even alive, If she was alive what was she doing? What was she thinking?"  
  
Helen smiled "I was thinking the same thing about you"  
  
"So after the two days I decided it was time for me to come back to Smallville... You can imagine my confusement when there were news reports that I had died in a plane crash" In spite of themselves, they all laughed a little. It was really ridiculous. Lex continued. "Then, I heard that my funeral was today.. So I decided I would check it out.. Clark your speech was amazing"  
  
Clark blushed "No, It wasn't"  
  
"Yes it was. You spoke about something that actually mattered. No person who read a speech even liked me and they were up there saying how great of a guy I was. You.. You're speech was actually truthful.. You didn't make up lies about me to say that I was the greatest guy on earth. You talked about living life to the fullest and taking chances. That was amazing"  
  
Clark blushed again "Thank you"  
  
Martha looked at the clock "When is Jonathan going to be here?"  
  
"He said around 10 o'clock" Clark told her  
  
Lex checked out Martha's pregnant stomach "Wow, You're stomach grew a lot sense I last saw you"  
  
Martha smiled "Actually, Jonathan and I were in a car accident and the hospital told me I had miscarried, but yesterday I was feeling pregnant again, We found out the baby is still l alive. It just grew like that overnight"  
  
Lex raised his brow "Would I be wrong if I said it had something to do with the meteors? Because they'd be able to tell if you miscarried"  
  
Martha shrugged "Definitely the meteors. But whatever it is it's a miracle"  
  
Lex smiled, then looked over at Chloe and Pete "Looks like a lot has changed in a period of 3 days in Smallville, When did you two start going out?"  
  
Pete and Chloe smiled at each other "The day of your 'funeral' He just asked me to be his girlfriend.. Very spontaneous"  
  
Lex looked over at Lana and Clark, who were sitting closely on the other couch "Looks like love is in the air in Smallville" he joked  
  
"It's definitely a good time" Clark said, brushing his lips against Lana's cheekbone  
  
"Couples night at The Talon" Lana joked  
  
Martha laughed "As soon as Jonathan gets here it will be" she paused "Do you kids want some coffee?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get it, Mrs. Kent" Chloe "You don't have to get up"  
  
"I don't know how you could with stomach that large" Pete joked and they all laughed  
  
"Very funny, Pete" Martha said, fake-glaring at him "Don't worry, let me go get you guys some coffee"  
  
"Are you sure?" Lana asked  
  
"I insist"  
  
Martha smiled and went up to the Talon counter. She went up to the coffee machine.  
  
"Hey Lana" she called "Where's the switch?"  
  
"Oh, On the side"  
  
"Found it, thanks"  
  
Martha made coffee for everyone and Lex continued talking.  
  
"You know, I knew he hated me.. But I never thought he'd try to kill me" Lex said, obviously talking about his father  
  
"Don't worry about him" Helen said reassuringly "He's in jail now"  
  
"Helen's right" Lana said "This is a time to be happy, You're alive!"  
  
Lex smiled "Where did these people get that I was dead?"  
  
"They found you're plane but not you're body. I guess they just went with their first choice" Clark said shrugging  
  
Martha smiled, listening to them talk. She smiled to herself. Just a few days ago, she thought everything was horrible. She had lost the baby she had been looking forward to! She rubbed her belly. Well, baby, she thought, You're back. It was so crazy and weird how the baby came back. But hey, this was Smallville! She looked over at her oldest 'baby'. He and Lana looked so cute together. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. He would make a fabulous big brother when the time came. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed  
  
"Mrs. Kent?" Lex asked concerned "Is everything okay?"  
  
She felt more pain and screamed again. She knew what it was as soon as she felt water running down her legs. The baby was coming right now! There was no time to make it to the hospital! She was going to give birth at the Talon.  
  
"Oh God!" Dr. Bryce observed "Her water broke!"  
  
Clark and Lana ran over to her.  
  
"Call 911!" Clark yelled "We need to get her to the hospital!"  
  
"No! There's no time!" Martha cried "The baby is coming now!" 


	9. Birth

"Lana! I need towels!" Dr. Bryce called  
  
Lana nodded and ran into the bathroom of the Talon. Martha was on the floor. Clark holding her hand.  
  
"Can't this wait?" Martha moaned "Jonathan isn't even here!"  
  
Helen smiled at her "Sorry, but this baby is coming now"  
  
Lana ran back with the towels and gave them to Dr. Bryce. Martha screamed again.  
  
"This is the worst pain ever!"  
  
"Just hold on to my hand. Squeeze as tight as you want" Clark said  
  
Martha squeezed his hand.  
  
"This is amazing" Chloe whispered to Lex  
  
"Yeah, I know" He looked over at Pete, who had his head buried on Chloe's shoulder "Is you're boyfriend going to be OK?"  
  
"I'll be fine" Pete's muffled voice rang out "This is the grossest thing I've ever seen in my life"  
  
"It's not gross" Lana said, "It's beautiful"  
  
"It's a little of both" Chloe said  
  
"This is the most natural thing in the world," Lex said to them both  
  
"It's the grossest thing in the world," Pete said "Tell me when it's over  
  
"When you hear a baby crying," Chloe told him "It'll be over"  
  
"Good job, Martha" Dr. Bryce was saying, "You're doing great! Okay, Push now"  
  
Martha pushed and screamed.  
  
"It'll be OK" Clark told her "You're doing great"  
  
"Yeah, you're doing great, Mrs. Kent" Chloe yelled  
  
"Thank God there's a doctor in the house" she joked in spite of all the pain she was in  
  
Helen laughed "Clark, you must be strong, she looks like she is squeezing the life out of you're hand"  
  
Clark laughed "I'm fine"  
  
"Okay, Martha, I want you to breathe, I want you to breathe now"  
  
Martha did her labor-breathing.  
  
"Okay great.. Great, this is great" Helen said over and over again  
  
"It's so much better to see this in person then in one of those pathetic sex-Ed films" Lana said to Chloe  
  
"I'm suprised Clark hasn't passed out, He was always two seconds away from a heart attack in Sex-Ed"  
  
Helen gasped "I see a head! I see a head!" she exclaimed "Martha push! Push now!"  
  
Martha groaned "I can't"  
  
"Yes you can, Mom" Clark said supportively "Push!"  
  
Martha pushed.  
  
"This is amazing" Lex said in awe  
  
"Yeah" Lana agreed  
  
"Push again! You are doing great! It's almost out!"  
  
Martha screamed in pain.  
  
"Just hold on to my hand, mom, you can do it!" Clark said  
  
Martha pushed again.  
  
"Wow, Just one more push, Martha! It's coming out! One more and it will be out!"  
  
"Oh my God" Lana whispered excitedly "The miracle of life"  
  
"Can you believe this is how we all came into the world?" Chloe asked  
  
"Disturbing" Pete said, shaking his head  
  
"One more push, mom" Clark squeezed her hand "You can do it! One more push and the baby is here!"  
  
Martha nodded and pushed.  
  
"It's coming!" Helen said smiling "It's here!"  
  
The next thing Martha heard was the sound of a crying baby.  
  
"Let me wash it off, okay?" Helen said, wrapping the baby up in a towel "I have to cut the abiliocal cord"  
  
"Okay" Martha said breathlessly as she laid back down on Clark's lap breathing heavily.  
  
"You did it, mom!" Clark said excitedly "the baby is here"  
  
Martha smiled "Thank God for those Yoga classes, this could have been more painful"  
  
"You did make it look very painful" Lana laughed smiling  
  
"I'm not going to lie" Martha smiled "It hurts like hell.."  
  
Clark wiped the sweat off her forehead with one of the towels.  
  
"Thank you for not passing out" She joked to Clark  
  
He smiled "Thank you for not cracking my hand in half"  
  
"I think that's kind of impossible"  
  
Helen returned with the baby.  
  
"It's a healthy 6 pounds!" she said, smiling ear to ear  
  
"Let me see my baby" Martha said  
  
Helen smiled and gave the baby to Martha.  
  
"Hey baby" she whispered to it as she rocked it "Hey baby"  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?" Clark asked excitedly  
  
Helen smiled "A girl!"  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Pete asked  
  
"Linda" Martha said matter-of-factly  
  
"Why Linda?" Chloe asked  
  
Martha smiled at the baby "It's a beautiful name. L-I-N-D-A. She looks like a Linda"  
  
"She's beautiful," Lana said in awe  
  
"Look how wrinkly she is" Clark teased  
  
Lana wiped her eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" Chloe asked  
  
Lana giggled "Yeah, It's just so amazing! I just had to tear up a little bit. We have just witnessed new life!"  
  
"What's her middle name?" Clark asked  
  
"I'll let Jonathan decide that" Martha smiled  
  
Note- Yeah Linda as in 'Linda Lee' as in "Supergirl" I know Supergirl is Clark's cousin but I just thought I'd mix it around a little ( 


	10. Name

Martha was lying on the couch in the Talon, resting from giving birth. Lana and Clark were on the other couch. Clark was holding baby Linda in his arms.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Lana said in awe  
  
Clark smiled at the baby "I wonder where she got the name Linda from"  
  
Lana shrugged "I don't know, but it's a pretty name"  
  
"I can't believe there is going to be someone else in this world with my powers" Clark whispered to Lana so that no one else could hear  
  
"She'll go to you for advice on it" Lana whispered back "You could help her control them"  
  
Helen looked over at Lex, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked  
  
"Just wondering when we are going to make something like that" He said, looking at the baby  
  
Helen smiled "Soon... When we are ready"  
  
"I'm ready when you are"  
  
Helen laughed. Pete and Chloe sat next to Helen and Lex.  
  
"So, Mrs. Kent" Pete asked "What are you going to say when Mr. Kent gets here?"  
  
Martha laughed "I don't know.. Hey Jonathan, You take so long to get here that I actually had time to give birth to you're child"  
  
They all laughed. She looked over at Clark.  
  
"How's Linda doing?"  
  
Clark smiled "She's doing fine"  
  
Jonathan ran into The Talon.  
  
"Martha!" He said  
  
He saw Martha. She smiled at him.  
  
"It's about time, slowpoke" She joked "You were so slow I even had time to give birth before you got here"  
  
Jonathan looked over on the other couch. To his shock, he saw Clark holding a baby.  
  
"Are.. Are you serious?" He stuttered "You just gave birth?"  
  
Martha smiled "Yeah, It was so quick"  
  
"It was the quickest birth I've ever seen" Helen commented "And I've seen a lot of births. It was less then 8 minutes"  
  
Jonathan was still in shock.  
  
"Don't you want to see the baby?" Martha asked him  
  
Jonathan snapped back to reality "Yeah, yeah. I'm just in shock right now"  
  
He walked over to Clark and Lana and saw his baby.  
  
"It's a girl," Lana said smiling "A healthy baby girl"  
  
Jonathan looked at his baby girl. His pride and joy.  
  
"Oh my God.." He whispered "I can't believe she's actually here this soon.. Let me hold her"  
  
Clark nodded and gave the baby to Jonathan. Jonathan held his baby girl and looked at her. She was so small, so innocent, she was here.  
  
"Well" He said to Linda "We almost lost you there, but you're back" He looked over at Martha "What's her name?"  
  
"Linda" Martha said beaming  
  
"Linda" Jonathan stopped "As in my mother? I thought you didn't like her"  
  
Martha smiled "I know how much she means to you. How much you love her. So what's better than naming your child after its grandmother. Besides" she smiled "It's a better name than my mothers, Doreen" She made a face  
  
"I just still can't get over this. Linda" He smiled at Martha when he said the name "Is actually here.. I just can't believe I missed the birth"  
  
Martha smiled "It's OK, It was so short. All you missed was me screaming, Pete being grossed out and Dr. Bryce doing a wonderful job delivering it"  
  
Helen smiled and blushed "You know, Lex and I should leave. It's getting late."  
  
"Yeah" Lex said "It's been amazing though, I have never seen anyone give birth before"  
  
They both got up at the same time.  
  
"Goodbye Lex" Martha said, "You have no idea how happy I am that you are alive"  
  
Lex smiled "I'll send you money for the baby"  
  
"Oh no you don't have to..."  
  
Lex smiled "It's my pleasure. Well, Goodbye everyone"  
  
Lex and Helen walked towards the door. Jonathan stopped Helen.  
  
"Helen, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah sure"  
  
"It will be quick," He said, giving Linda back to Clark.  
  
Jonathan and Helen walked into the back room of the Talon.  
  
"Listen, Helen" Jonathan said, "I know we've had out ups and downs"  
  
Helen nodded "Listen Mr. Kent..."  
  
"But" Jonathan continued "I know you know about Clark's blood sample... and..." He stalled  
  
"Listen Mr. Kent, I know there is something not normal about this all, but I'm just going to forget about it. You have your secrets and It is none of my business. I'll respect your privacy"  
  
Jonathan smiled "Thank you, Helen. Oh, and thank you for delivering Martha's baby. I know that as strong of a guy Clark is, He's probably faint of he had to do it himself"  
  
Helen laughed "He was very brave, You should be proud. He didn't saw 'gross' once"  
  
Jonathan laughed "We'll I'm glad everything is good between us"  
  
Helen smiled "Bring Linda for a checkup so I can see if everything is okay. I'm sure it will be"  
  
"Yeah okay"  
  
Helen smiled and walked away. Jonathan walked out with her.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later" Helen said, following Lex out the door "Bye"  
  
"So" Martha said to Jonathan "What shall Linda's middle name be?"  
  
Jonathan smiled "Lauren" he said all of the sudden "Linda Lauren Kent"  
  
Martha nodded "That has a great ring to it"  
  
"Linda Lauren Kent" Clark said to the baby "You like that name?"  
  
The baby smiled as if she had heard him.  
  
"Linda Lauren Kent it is then" Clark said laughing  
  
"Well" Chloe said, getting up "I guess Pete and I will leave now.... I'll visit you guys tomorrow okay?"  
  
"That would be nice, Chloe" Martha said smiling "Thanks"  
  
"Bye Kents" Pete said leaving "See you, Lana"  
  
They said there good-byes and Lana closed down the Talon for the night. They all drove back to Clark's house.  
  
"I still can't believe you gave birth at the Talon" Jonathan said, putting his arm around Martha  
  
"That will make us even more infamous" Lana joked, walking in the door  
  
Martha smiled "I thought this baby was gone.. But now it's here, in my arms" She smiled at Linda, who was fast asleep "Linda Lauren Kent.. The ship heals again" 


	11. Together

It was definitely past twelve. Lana and Clark sat on the couch in the Loft. Clark was holding his new baby sister Linda, who was wrapped in a blanket asleep. Lana smiled at Clark, who looked at peace and was smiling at the baby.  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Linda" He replied "All the things I want to show her. All the things that I'm going to protect her from" His voice became humorous "All the big brother teasing I'm going to do to her"  
  
He and Lana laughed. Lana looked at the baby.  
  
"Look how peaceful she looks. Just think, one day she will be our age. One day she'll fall in love"  
  
"And then her heat vision will burst into action" Clark joked  
  
"Clark!" Lana giggled "Where you really thinking about me when that happened?"  
  
Clark grinned "Yep, you are the reason I almost set the school on fire.. Hey, um, thank you again for not freaking out"  
  
She smiled at him and looked him dead in the eyes "I always knew there was something different about you. Not this extreme but..."  
  
He laughed and looked back at Linda.  
  
"Now I'm not alone anymore" He whispered "Now I have someone else with my abilities"  
  
"That bond will be so strong, Clark" Lana said seriously "You'll be the only two people in the world with those special abilities"  
  
"And when she needs to have a girl friend to talk to, she could always come to you.."  
  
Lana was touched and put her hand on Clark's shoulder "Clark, I have no idea what the future hold for us. But even if we aren't together in the end. We will still be friends right?"  
  
Clark nodded "Of course. You and me.. We're going to be close no matter what happens" Lana ran her hand gently across the baby's head "Just think, Clark. She's so little and she has her whole life ahead on her..."  
  
"I look at her little face" Clark said softly "And I just want to protect her all the time. I just want to.. I don't know, Shield her from all the pain in the world.. But then I think about all the fun times she is going to have. All the love that she has right now..."  
  
Lana smiled, He was so adorable talking like that. He was going to make an amazing big brother.  
  
They both looked over to see Martha standing on the stairs.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Kent" Lana said smiling "I suppose you want Linda back"  
  
Mrs. Kent smiled "Yeah, that would nice"  
  
She went over to Clark and picked the baby up.  
  
"Hey Linda" she said softly "Did you have fun hanging out with you're big brother and your sister-in-law?"  
  
Clark and Lana laughed at the same time. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Well, I should put her to bed, she has had a big day" Martha said, holding the baby  
  
"Bye Linda" Lana said, waving at the baby  
  
"Yeah, Bye Linda" Clark repeated  
  
Martha held Linda's tiny hand up and moved it in a waving motion.  
  
"Goodnight guys" She said and left.  
  
"Goodnight" they said in unison  
  
Lana turned to Clark "You know" she said seriously "That you can talk to me about anything"  
  
He smiled gratefully "I know"  
  
"You don't have to keep anymore secrets from me. Let me help you if something is bothering you"  
  
"You've helped me more than you'll ever know the other day"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "Thank you so much for making me open up to you. I was going to make the worst mistake of my life.. And I would have missed out on all this great stuff"  
  
She hugged him back "You know what? Let's stay here for tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.. We both don't want this night to end.. So why does it have to? Mr. Sullivan is out of town so theres no way I could get in trouble"  
  
He smiled "I'd like that more than anything"  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
"I am so in love with you" He said to her, in between kisses  
  
"Ditto" She said back  
  
He laughed "Ditto? Is that all you can say?"  
  
She laughed too "I am so in love with you too"  
  
"Don't ever leave me," He said, his eyes pleading and sounding like a little boy  
  
She smiled and hugged him "I'm not going anywhere. We have a right to be happy now, Clark"  
  
"I'm so happy"  
  
"So am I" She said and they went back to kissing  
  
Soon they found themselves lying down on the couch, half-asleep. Clark couldn't be happier. Everything was amazing. He had a new baby sister, Lex Luthor was alive, his mother and father had forgiven him and to top it off. Lana Lang, his dream girl, was lying down on his abs. He held her tight. He long had he dreamed of a moment like this. Now it was happening. She looked up and smiled at him .  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" She asked him sleepily  
  
"I'm thinking" he said, "How long I've wanted this"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be with you. For you to love me as much as I love you"  
  
She smiled, running her fingers through his hair "I've always had feeling for you, but so many things always prevented me from being with you"  
  
He pushed thoughts of the decease Whitney Fordman out of his head.  
  
"Now" she continued "Here we are, right in each others arms.. Right here where we belong"  
  
"It's you and me.." He whispered to her  
  
"Til the end" she whispered back and dozed off 


	12. Pregnant

"How long does it take for this stupid thing to come up?" Helen asked, shifting from foot to foot impatiently  
  
"A few minutes, calm down" Lana said  
  
It was a month later and everything was going great. Clark and Lana were still going strong. So were Chloe and Pete. Helen and Lex were more in love than ever. Despite all his money, Lionel Luthor was still locked in jail. Baby Linda was healthier than ever and was beginning to show subtle signs of her superstregnth  
  
"You're a doctor, Why do you need one from the drugstore?" Chloe asked  
  
They were in the girl's room in the Talon, Helen holding a pregnancy test. She was 25, not that young. Chloe and Lana were beside her, just as exited to see the outcome. Helen had missed her period this month; she was also throwing up a lot. She did not want to worry Lex and told him it was probably just a virus or something. He insisted she stay home from work until she got better. She waited until he had left to go to a meeting to sneak out to Walgreens and buy a pregancy test. Which she had brought to the Talon to show the only friends that mattered to her.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know until I was sure" she told Chloe "God, this is taking forever" Helen took a deep breath and closed her eyes  
  
"What are you going to do if you are?" Lana said "Pregnant, I mean"  
  
Helen smiled "I kind of hope I am"  
  
"What about Lex?"  
  
"Ever sense Clark's sister was born he was kind of hinting that he wanted a baby.. God, please let it turn blue!"  
  
Chloe and Lana smiled at Helen who was looking hopefully at the test. She stopped suddenly and gasped.  
  
"It's showing!" she exclaimed  
  
Chloe and Lana ran to her side "What does it say?" they both asked  
  
"Blue!" Helen screamed laughing "It's blue, I'm pregnant!"  
  
The next few seconds were filled with shrieking, laughter and hugging.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Helen laughed with tears in her eyes "I'm going to have a kid!"  
  
"Yeah, You're going to have a baby!" Lana said smiling  
  
"This is so amazing!" Helen said, "I'm calling Lex"  
  
She whipped out her cellphone and dialed his number. She turned to Chloe and Lana and shrieked again. They all laughed.  
  
"He's picking up" she whispered to the girls, then turned back to the telephone "Hey hon" she said laughing "I've got news for you"  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Lana and Chloe heard from the other line, they laughed  
  
"Are you in you're car, hon?" she asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Pull over"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, You'll crash it when you hear the news if you are driving it. And make sure you are sitting down"  
  
"Um, OK" Lex's voice sounded unsure  
  
Helen heard him drive the car and shut it off.  
  
"Okay, Helen" He asked, "What's this news?"  
  
"Okay.." She stalled, she turned to Lana and Chloe "On 3" she said to them "1, 2, 3"  
  
"Helen's pregnant!" Chloe and Lana screamed at the same time  
  
"Are.. Are.. they. serious?" Lex stuttered  
  
"Yeah, Isn't this great?" Helen said, giggling "I'm going to have a baby"  
  
"Uh" Lex said in shock "I thought you just had the flu"  
  
"Well, the flu turned out to be a baby" Helen laughed "You're going to be a father!"  
  
"Woah" Lex said, his tone happy "Stay put, I'll be right there"  
  
Helen hung up and turned to the girls again.  
  
"Well?" Chloe asked  
  
"He'll be right over.. Girl, I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
They resumed their shrieking and hugging. After 2 minutes, they all walked out of the bathroom together, Helen still holding the pregnancy test.  
  
"Helen"  
  
They turned around to see Lex running towards her.  
  
"Heres the test" she said giving it to him "It turned blue"  
  
He looked at it, almost studying it "My God" he whispered "We're going to be parents!" he said it a little louder "We're going to be parents!" then he practically screamed it "We're going to be parents!"  
  
"Yeah!" Helen said flashing him a radiant smile.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
He lifted her off the ground and kissed her. Chloe and Lana stared on giggling, Lex was so.. Not himself right now. He was loosened up and not that uptight anymore. All the customers looked on. Lana noticed.  
  
"Lex Luthor and Helen Bryce-Luthor" Lana announced "Are going to be parents"  
  
The whole place immeaditly clapped for them. Helen and Lex broke apart and laughed when they saw it.  
  
"We're going to have a baby" Helen laughed, with tears in her eyes "I just found out"  
  
"C'mon" Lex said, "Let me take you home"  
  
"Okay" She turned to Chloe and Lana "Thanks guys, for being there for me"  
  
Chloe and Lana smiled at her "No problem" Chloe said  
  
"Hey, and later on we can take you shopping for some maternity clothes"  
  
Helen smiled "I'd love that.. Bye"  
  
"Bye" they said in unison  
  
Helen and Lex exited the Talon getting some "congrats" from the costumers.  
  
"I can't believe Lex Luthor is going to be a father," Lana said to Chloe  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe he's not that uptight"  
  
"We've all changed a little over the last month"  
  
Chloe laughed "Yeah, Pete and I together.. I never saw that in a million years"  
  
"I did.. He always had a thing for you.. It was so obvious"  
  
"Whatever" Chloe giggled, throwing a napkin playfully at Lana.  
  
Lana threw another napkin back at Chloe and they both laughed. 


	13. Epilouge

Clark and Lana walked hand in hand through the graveyard. Lana shuddered at the familiar sights; she had not been there in atleast a year. But last night she decided she wanted to come back and visit, with Clark of course.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked seeing the look on her face  
  
She looked up and smiled "Uh, yeah.. It is just.. I haven't been here in so long and..."  
  
"We're here," Clark said, pointing to her parent's grave "Are you going to talk to them"  
  
Lana nodded "Yeah.."  
  
They both knelt down near the graves and Lana put down some flowers she had bought for it. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, Hi Mom and Dad" she said uneasy "I know I haven't been here in so long..."  
  
She sighed and turned to Clark "Why did I even come out here? It's a bad idea"  
  
"Just talk to them" Clark insisted  
  
Lana sighed again "Okay.." She turned to the grave "I'm sorry I haven't visited you guys.. But don't think I have forgotten you.. I've thought about you a lot. Things have just been so stressful.. But" she said reassuringly "It's OK now"  
  
"I think they're saying something," Clark said, leaning towards the grave  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"You're mother says that she knows that you haven't forgot about them. She says that it's good you're moving on and you have an active life"  
  
Lana smirked "Did they really say that?"  
  
"Yeah.. Listen, You'll hear them"  
  
Lana smiled and listened "What's that Dad?" she smiled at Clark "Yes, We are boyfriend and Girlfriend now, You know that" She turned to Clark "Dad wants you to know you're a very lucky guy, But I think it's vice versa"  
  
Clark smiled "What's that Mr. Lang? Uh, Okay I'll tell her"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"You're father says he wants to see us kiss"  
  
Lana shrieked with laughter "He did not say that"  
  
"No, sorry, You're mother did"  
  
Lana laughed again "Dad says that you have a real cheekiness to you... He loves the British words"  
  
Clark smiled "I'm usually more of a Gentleman"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"What's that mom?" Lana asked, "My mother says we are going to be really happy together.. I can say I agree with her"  
  
Lana turned back to the grave "Thank you for forgiving me, I'm really sorry still for not coming as much. You know how much you mean to me and how much I love you and miss you.. I'll visit more, promise."  
  
Clark leaned toward the grave "You're father says that it's okay to have a life of your own and no matter what they'll be watching over you"  
  
Lana was touched "What's that Mom? Mom says that everything is going to be OK now.. She said that everything happens for a reason and that we have been through so much sadness.. Now it's time to be happy"  
  
Clark smiled "Mother knows best"  
  
Lana wrapped her arms around Clark and kissed him. She broke apart and turned to the grave.  
  
"Dad is laughing" she said, "He says we make a cute couple"  
  
"Everyone says that you know?"  
  
"Everyone is right" She whispered  
  
Holding hands again, they both got up and walked out of the graveyard. Clark smiled at Lana, finally she was his. Everything was perfect now. Just a few days ago, it was horrible now it was just.. Perfect. She knew about his secret and choose to stay with him, she didn't even freak. Plus, Chloe had forgiven him for not being honest, His mother had given birth to his sister, who also shared his abilities (There'd be some great bonding over this) Even though he was presumed dead, Lex Luthor had returned alive to his wife Helen, who was now pregnant with his child. Clark smiled to himself; This is how it is suppose to be.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Okay, there you have it. The alternate ending to "Exodus". Sorry, I just love that 'everyone lived happily ever after thing'. Chloe and Pete so belong together. Everyone hates Helen but I love her, the girl who plays her (Emmanuelle something) is a great actress and it sucks they are killing her off :( . It also sucks that they killed the baby, It should have been Linda Lee, Supergirl. I know it was his cousin but they do not have to stick to the original. Everything's all happy now lol but sadly it's not how the show goes. You can't be happy on a WB drama! :) But anyway I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my story (I got the most reviews I ever have! Yay!) Well, I can't wait for season 3 and I hope it won't take long for Clark to get back on Lana's good side so they can be together forever (Well atleast until Lois Lane comes along). Thanks so much for all the reviews :) OK, I have seen people thank all the people that reviewed and I thought I would too. So thanks so far:  
  
Electric Spyro- Thanks for the review ( I love your stories! Thank you for putting "Love Shack" in your favorite stories!  
  
Lavenderangel- You are honestly one of my fave authors on this site! Clana 4-ever! Thank you for putting this story on your favorites!  
  
Crazygirlwithmagicwand- I'm glad you loved the story, thanks for the review  
  
Jen- Thanks for the review, u are so sweet!  
  
signs fan- Aww! Thanks so much! There will definitely be more Clana fics on the site lol  
  
Scooterbug8515- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it  
  
The Die Hard- Yeah, my punctuation sucks lol! You're not a Lana fan, are you? LoL  
  
Spidey2- Glad you enjoyed the story, even if you are not a Clana.  
  
*L* - Thanks for the review and the link.  
  
Amanda- Sorry you're tape ran out, hope you got to catch it on Sunday lol. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the Pete/Chloe. They should really pair them up in the show (  
  
Raiden- Thanks for much for the review, I'm glad you liked the story (  
  
LL- I love "Untitled" please continue it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Filmgirl- Thanks for much for reviewing!  
  
SpideyLover00- Aww! Was it really the best story you ever read in your life? Thanks so much, that made my day!  
  
Arelis - I am so glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
wallflower23- Thank you so much for the review! It is definitely how I would end the episode if I wrote for the show. But as I said, I am hooked on the 'happily ever after thing' lol!  
  
DragonessIssabella- I loved "Return to you're love!" It was Awesome! Thanks for your comments they are appreciated lol!  
  
Cherry- Did you love this story? Just Kidding! Thank you so much!  
  
Kristin- Woah, Two thumbs up? Thanks! I am glad you liked it!  
  
SS- Thank you for your review!  
  
Cheese-O-rama- Not to sound rude, but you are pretty much alone here. Oh well, thanks for taking time to review anyways.  
  
Thank you to everyone for the million time! Keep the reviews coming lol!  
  
Love always, Kristy Marie 


End file.
